Maritime security regulations stipulate the provision and use of equipment for aiding buoyancy; however, in very many cases, there exists a need for supplementary equipment capable of providing immediate help to a person in the water situated at a distance of some tens of meters, this also being possible in heavy weather and against the wind.
The inflatable life buoy launcher gun disclosed in this Patent makes it possible, thanks to its innovative design and structure, to meet this need.
The inflatable life buoy launcher gun is a launcher containing a projectile, a propulsive charge for the latter and a firing device therefor.
The projectile is constituted by a lifejacket which is folded around a gas generator, and its initiation system, controlled either by a delaying means which is triggered upon firing, or by an impact detector.
The inflatable life buoy launcher gun makes it possible to project, in the direction of a person in the sea at variable distances, a projectile containing a life jacket fitted with a pyrotechnic device for automatic inflation. The life jacket once inflated, and after having reached its target, in a region close to tile person in the sea, will provide temporary assistance allowing the latter to wait definitive help, with greater security and better comfort. The originality of the design and structure of the inflatable life buoy launcher gun will become more clear from the description of the equipment (FIG. 1) and its operation (FIG. 2) disclosed below this being done by way of illustration which is non-limiting.